starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiloh
|fgcolor= |image=Shiloh SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=225px |imgdesc= |region=Fringe worlds |sector=Koprulu sector |system= |suns=1Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. |primary= |moons=1 – BivouacBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Shiloh. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter=10,694 km |climate=Extreme temperature variations; +/- 27º Centigrade Fº, low humidity |tilt=5.8 degrees |gravity=0.98 standard |terrain=Temperate plain/savannah/tundra |tileset= |geography=*3 oceans *4 inland seas/major lakes *3 major continents |species=Terrans |originalspecies=*Curlhorn toad *Nerrat |otherspecies= |language= |faction= Terran Confederacy (formerly) Terran DominionEntrance Exam Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-06-15 |population=2504 – Est. 255 million terrans |capital= |settlements=*6 major settlements *18 minor settlements |platforms= |imports=*Metals *Electronics *Farming equipment |exports=*Grain *Agricultural products |status=Dominion world }} Shiloh is a planet in the Koprulu sector. It experiences temperature extremes between summer and winter. As a result, most of its domed homes are 80% underground. The top floor is protected by a semi-transparent eyelid-like membrane that can absorb sunlight during the day, channel the energy to power cells and open up at night. Like Earth, Shiloh has an easterly rotation. Goods were generally cheaper and easier to purchase on Shiloh.Waugh, James. "A War On." (Feb. 13, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: A War On Accessed 2013-02-13. The planet is known for having the best whiskey in the sector,Bogdanove, Kal-El. "Frenzy." (Feb. 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Frenzy Accessed 2013-02-28. and an apple cultivar called the Shiloh russet.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "The Fightin' SceeVees." (May 30, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Fightin' SceeVees. Accessed 2013-05-30 History Because of its metal-poor geological makeup, Shiloh was initially ignored by settlers who wanted to focus on planets that could sustain industry and a space-faring commerce. Once the richer core worlds had been mapped out, colonized, and established, Shiloh's open land and climate that never veered into uninhabitable extremes began to draw a unique combination of wealthy landowners, agriculturalists, and younger families looking to escape the increasingly hectic urban lifestyle that was predominant on most of the core worlds. Large swathes of the fertile river basin territory were quickly taken by those individuals and organizations with the money and power to grab them. The remaining settlers were left to scrabble for tracts of dry land covered with rocky, alkaline turf. Even with the advances in agricultural technology and genetically adapted crops, it took long hours of grueling work to wring a profit from the poor soil, especially for those who lacked resources and heavy machinery. Many small family farms ended up moving back to the core worlds with whatever possessions they had left after breaking themselves on the harsh land. The few hardy settlers who were able to subsist in these times were united in their struggles, resulting in a uniquely rural culture promoting strength, tenacity, and independence. Shiloh soon became known as an idyllic corner of the fringe worlds. During the Guild Wars, the Terran Confederacy relied heavily on Shiloh's agricultural output, and Shiloh's residents experienced economic stress such as fuel shortages and higher taxes, the inability to pay them resulting in some farmers being forced off their land. There were hard times when the government was painfully slow in remunerating the overtaxed farmers. These conditions were eased somewhat by the Farm Aid program, but they created lingering resentment among the settlers. As the war drew on, recruiters became more common, and their quotas rose as well. To add insult to injury, in late 2488, a new regulation was put into force, in that every farmer had to buy a business license in order to continue working. Each license cost 2000 credits. Philosophers debated whether the relatively inauspicious nature of Shiloh had an impact on the moral and political leanings of Jim Raynor and if the simmering unrest among the individualistic folk who raised him made him predisposed to a life in conflict with the Terran Dominion. Shiloh came under noticeably increased surveillance by Dominion military forces, which only heightened the agitation of the colonists: it was unclear whether the Dominion was trying to flush out potential seditionists like Raynor or presenting a show of force to discourage any imitators. Locations *Bronsonville *Burroughston *Centerville *Fort Brickwell *Smithson *The Shed Trivia The Battle of Shiloh, fought in April 1862, was a pivotal battle of the American Civil War. Shiloh means "place of peace" in Hebrew. References Category:Planets Category:Terran Confederacy worlds Category:Fringe Worlds Category:Terran Dominion worlds